Idan: Magic adventure
by Lokheiras
Summary: Lovina, Arthur and Inger thought their lives were completely normal. However, upon starting their second year of high school, because of a strange book, they discover they have special abilities which they have to keep hidden. But how can they hide their powers in a school like Hetalia Gakuen? (Fem!RomanoxSpain, UKxFem!US, DenxFem!Nor)
1. Chapter 1

_**Desclaimer:**__ Hetalia and its character do not belong to me.  
Thanks to Stardust98, my beta reader!_

* * *

**Prologue: New Year**

Lovina Vargas came out of the door feeling very annoyed.  
It wasn't strange to see the girl frowning, but that day she was in a particularly bad mood.  
The fact that her younger brother was humming happily beside her didn't improve the situation.  
The girl didn't understand why Feliciano was so excited to go to school.  
For the brunette it meant having to get up early every morning, not being able to laze around all day and be forced to see people who got on her nerves every single day.  
Feliciano would start high school and, unlike his older sister, he was anxious to meet new people and make friends with them.  
Lovina sometimes wondered if they were actually related.

"Sorella, aren't you excited!?" Asked Feliciano, beaming with happiness.

"Why should I be?" Replied the girl, whose will to chat was very low.

"I'm in high school! There will be lots of new people to meet, new subjects , new teachers , new clubs , new..."

"For you maybe." The Italian girl muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

For the first time in her life, Lovina was relieved to see Hetalia Gakuen.  
Feliciano had described his expectations for the new year during the whole walk and the girl just wanted him to be silent.  
The school was a huge, four-story building.  
The gates were open and allowed those who were outside to see the tree-lined path leading directly to the entrance.  
There was also a large garden, which would be used every year by the gardening club.  
Behind the building there were some playgrounds, such as a football field, a baseball field and a pool.  
A characteristic of Hetalia Gakuen was the amount of clubs, which Lovina thought were totally useless.

"I'm going to the gym, I want to get a good seat!"

The fifteen year old boy went where the opening ceremony would be held, a place which was located in the east wing of the school.  
Since the Vargas siblings had arrived rather early, mainly due to Feliciano's insistence, the courtyard was almost deserted, something Lovina was very glad about.  
The girl entered the building and got near the large notice board affixed to the wall to see which class she had been assigned to.

"Vargas... Vargas... Here."  
Class 2C.  
The Italian made a quick scan of the other names, hoping not to recognize any.  
Only one sounded familiar: Inger Bondevik.  
She had been in Lovina's class the previous year, but the brunette had never spoken with her.  
She knew that she was Norwegian, very quiet and had a great passion for fantasy creatures.

Almost unconsciously Lovina's eyes looked for a specific person.

Class 3A : Antonio Fernandez Carriedo .  
As soon as she read the name and realized what she had done, the sixteen year old turned abruptly and walked back toward the entrance.  
Why had she sought his name?  
Antonio was just an idiot who behaved like and had the IQ of a five year old child!  
Sure, physically he was absolutely gorgeous, with his toned and sculpted body, his uncombed hair and those expressive emerald eyes, but that didn't mean anything to Lovina .

And the fact that she had felt herself blushing was totally meaningless.  
The day went on very quickly and soon the bell rang.

* * *

During recess the majority of the students began to socialize, while Inger had no desire to try being friends with her classmates.  
The following year, after all, they would be in different classes, so making friends would be futile.  
Also, all the students looked horribly ordinary and the Norwegian felt that even if she had attempted to approach someone, she would get tired of that person in less than five minutes.  
Maybe it was her curiosity about everything that was mysterious, maybe it was her friendship with Mikkel, Berwald and Tino, but she loved strange things and, therefore, strange people .

However, strange people were really hard to find in Hetalia Gakuen.  
Most of the students belonged to wealthy families from all over the world and many links with the most prestigious universities throughout Japan were offered to them.

Looking at the class a second time, Inger noticed that not all of them were chatting.  
A girl with shoulder-length brown hair and amber eyes was staring at the window glass almost with anger, her arms crossed on the desk with her head resting on them.  
The Norwegian knew her. The brunette had been in her class the previous year, and was known for her explosive personality, which kept all the students away from the Vargas girl.

At that moment the bell rang again and all the students quickly returned to their seats.  
Inger decided that looking out the window was much more interesting than paying attention to what the professor was saying.  
In the garden, she noticed, a teacher was showing the school to a group of first years.

Among boys the blond saw Tino, who was looking around with an expression of admiration and happiness.  
The Finnish guy admired every tree, every tile, and every brick like a small child.  
This was probably due to the way Mikkel had described Hetalia Gakuen, obviously filling the story with lies and exaggerations.  
The Dane always got carried away, so much so that sometimes Inger would have liked to choke him with the tie of his uniform.  
She had tried before , but each time the Norwegian girl had reminded herself that murder was a crime, and by now she was used to having to deal with that annoying, loud Danish idiot.

* * *

Halfway through the first day Arthur wondered how he was going to survive.  
The year before he had had to put up with Francis and Antonio, but now there was also Amelia.  
The English teenager didn't hate the girl, but her expansive and noisy personality didn't correspond to his idea of a pleasant person to be with.  
As if having four brothers who hated him wasn't enough.  
Again he found himself wondering what he had done wrong.  
How he would like to be able to magically shave the hair of which Francis was so proud of or remove that ever-present, stupid smile from Antonio's face.

Arthur, not feeling hungry, went to the library, hoping not to find someone.  
As soon as he entered the library he noted, with pleasure, that it was completely deserted.  
The only person there was the librarian, who was working on her computer and didn't even notice Arthur's presence.  
The boy reached the inner part of the library, hoping to find good book to occupy himself with.

Upon arriving, he noticed that two girls were sitting at a table, but it didn't bother him much.  
One of the two, a blonde girl and with bluish eyes, seemed totally absorbed in reading a thick book, while the other was leaning on the table and seemed to be sleeping.  
The English boy went near the shelves and quickly read the titles of the books hoping to find something interesting.

"Read, read, no, already read, this is ridiculous, what?"

The boy's finger stopped on a book on whose back there was nothing written.  
Intrigued, Arthur pulled the book out from the shelf and saw that neither the title nor the author were written on the cover.  
The aspects of the book were also strange.  
It was old, clad in brown leather and had red decorations which formed strange symbols.  
The Englishman opened it and noticed with astonishment that the pages were completely blank.  
He rapidly flipped through the book, but not a word was printed.

Why keep a book like that in a library?  
The blond was about to put it back on the shelf, when a dazzling light broke free from the pages, a gleam so strong that even the girls noticed something was happening.  
The light seemed to increase by the second and Arthur was almost petrified.

'What...?'

As soon as the boy spoke, the entire room became white.  
A moment later, white was replaced by black and Arthur felt his consciousness slip away.

* * *

_I hope you like the story. This chapter is quite short, but the others should be longer.  
R&R!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer:** Hetalia and its character do not belong to me.  
Thanks to Stardust98, my beta reader!  
**Note:** Sorry for the delay, but lately I've been very busy.  
Thanks to those who read, reviewed or followed the story!

* * *

**Chapter one: A new world**

_All Inger could see was white and she felt like she was floating. After a while of nothingness, an image suddenly appeared in her brain. It was the school library, the very same place in which she was reading some minutes before. A book was lying on the ground; it was the book Arthur had been holding._

_A hand came into view, grabbed the book and picked it up. The person the hand belonged to was an Asian guy with long black hair tied in a side ponytail and dark eyes. He was wearing an uniform which resembled hers. The person was staring at the book with a serious expression on his face. "It's time," said the unknown person._

_As soon as she regained consciousness, Inger noticed three things. First, she wasn't in the library anymore, second, she was lying on something soft, and third, someone was talking._

_The Norwegian girl opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a small and poorly furnished room. Besides the bed she was lying on, there was only one other bed, two wooden drawers and a bedside table. The walls were covered with wooden panels and the only source of light was a little window._

* * *

"Finally you're up."

Only then did Inger notice that Arthur and Lovina were leaning against the door and were both looking at her.

"Where are we?" The blonde girl asked, standing up.

"We've been trying to understand that for the past twenty minutes," The brunette answered exasperatedly, obviously at the limit of her patience.

"The door is locked and the window is stuck, so we can't go out," Arthur explained calmly.

"It's your fault, you English b***!" Lovina spat, pointing her finger at the boy.

"How is this my fault?" He retorted, trying very hard not to lose his temper.

"If you hadn't opened that stupid book, we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"I'm sorry I didn't know this would occur! Books don't usually glow, you know!" Arthur replied, sarcasm evident in his words.

"Well? What the hell do we do now?" Lovina asked.

At that point Arthur was sure one of his neurons had just exploded. He usually tried his best to act like a gentleman, but with Lovina, it was totally impossible. "How am I supposed to know?"

"You made this mess, so you have to find a way to bring us back home!"

"If I knew how I would do it! Unfortunately, I don't even know where we are!"

"Try to come up with something! Or are you too stupid?!"

"If you're so smart, why don't you find a way to get us out of here?!"

"Go to hell, bastardo!"

The two students were so busy shouting at each other, that they didn't even take notice of the steady increase in the room's temperature. Eventually, the room had become so hot, that Inger was starting to lightly sweat.

"I would gladly go! It'd be better than staying here with you!"

"Shut up..!"

The Vargas girl grabbed Arthur's shirt and raised her fist. Before she could punch him, however, she saw that her hand was entirely covered by flames. "..What the hell?!" Lovina released the boy and stared at her hand. The fire, which was pretty intimidating, didn't really scare the girl. What left her completely speechless was the absence of pain. The flames weren't hurting her, in fact, Lovina felt like they were part of her body.

A while after it had appeared, the fire disappeared, leaving Lovina more confused and less angry than she had been before.

"What.. was that?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know.." The brunette replied, still looking at her hand.

At that moment, the door opened and two men entered the room. The older one of the two had short brown hair and his eyes were covered by a mask, while the other man was slightly shorter, with shoulder-length brown hair, green hair and a drowsy look on his face. "Our guests have finally woken up!" The masked man said, "We apologize for locking you in the room, but we didn't want someone to bother you while you were asleep."

"Who are you and why are we here?" Lovina hissed, trying to sound brave, despite feeling rather frightened.

"This is what you get for saving three kids?!" The man complained, "For your information, young lady, I found the three of you unconscious in the middle of the street and I decided to let you all stay at my house." The trio exchanged a perplexed glance.

"How did we end up in a street?" Arthur wondered.

"I don't know. I just brought you here. Don't you remember anything?"

"We were in the school library, then this idiot took a book, and poof! We wake up here all of a sudden," Lovina explained.

"Where are we?" The Englishman inquired.

"At my house."

"Where exactly is your house?"

"Obviously in the kingdom of Kerin." The man answered, looking at Arthur as if he was crazy.

"Ker-what?" Lovina raised a brow, suddenly getting very worried.

"Kerin. One of the kingdoms of Odun. Are you sure you are all right? Maybe you should rest a little more."

"This is only a dream. It has to be a dream," The Italian said to herself, starting to panic.

"We are from Tokyo, and we have absolutely no idea how we arrived here," Arthur told the two men. "To, er, Kerin."

"Tokyo? I have never heard of it," The masked person muttered, "I see you are pretty confused. We could go to Gupta's house. He may have some answers."

"We aren't going anywhere with you!" Lovina protested loudly. "We don't even know you!"

"Do you want to return home or not? We have no choice," The blonde boy told her. The brunette snorted and crossed her arms over her chest, well aware that Arthur was right.

"Before leaving, I think we should introduce ourselves. I am Sadik Adnan and this lazy young man is Heracles Karpusi." The long haired guy glared at the man and then nodded at the trio.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland."

"Lovina Vargas," the Italian mumbled.

"I'm Inger Bondevik."

"Wonderful. Now that we know each other, we can go." Sadik guided them out of the room and descended a staircase which led to a big forge. Many iron tools were hanging on the walls and there were some weapons piled here and there, two ovens, various tables and a tank full of water. One of the walls was missing and permitted the three sixteen years old to see the road. It was full of chatting people who wore dirty and patchy clothes, which opposed greatly to the trio's expensive uniforms.

"What's this place?" Lovina asked.

"It looks like we were transported five hundred years in the past." Arthur commented, glancing at the area before them.

* * *

The group walked through the streets of that strange village and arrived to a wooden house. Sadik knocked with urgency, and shouted, "Gupta! Gupta! Open this door!"

A young, dark skinned man wearing a white keffiyeh came out of the building. "Sadik? Why are you here?"

"We have some questions for you."

They all went inside the house and, after introducing the trio to Gupta, Sadik whispered to him, "We have found and brought them home. They don't look ill or injured, but I think they got hit hard on the head or something. They have never heard of Kerin and wear these strange, peculiar clothes. They said they come from a place called Tokyo."

Gupta touched his chin with his hand. "Appeared out of nowhere, strange appearance, come from an unknown place. I have a theory, but before giving you an answer, I would like to ask them a few questions."

"Of course."

The young man entered the kitchen, where the rest of the group was seated around a table, and joined them. "Can you tell me where you come from and how you got here?"

"Again?" Lovina muttered to herself.

"We attend Hetalia Gakuen and come from Tokyo, Japan. This morning we were in the library. I took an untitled book out of its shelf and it suddenly began to glow.. All I remember after that is waking up in Sadik's house," Arthur explained.

"Did something weird or out of the ordinary occur?"

"Well, something did happen. Before you arrived, Lovina and I were arguing, and out of nowhere her hand caught fire."

Gupta nodded and asked the Vargas girl, "What did you feel before and during this occurrence?"

After a few seconds she replied, "I was angry. When I saw the fire I calmed down and then it was gone."

"Did you feel pain?" The brunette shook her head. "..Very well. Did something else happen?"

"I had a strange dream," Inger said softly.

"Strange?"

"I saw a guy from our school picking up the book Arthur took from the library. He said 'It's time'."

Gupta took in everything and, after some moments, spoke up, "Hm, I am convinced I know what has happened. I should have a book somewhere which could help us." The young man got up and left the room.

"Excuse me, but.. what does Gupta do? I mean, what is his occupation?" Arthur inquired.

"He heals the population, but also has magic knowledge," Sadik answered.

"Magic?"

"Don't tell me you believe in that stuff. It's just rubbish and made up stuff," Lovina stated, rolling her eyes.

"It's not rubbish!"

Before another argument could arise, Gupta returned with a book in his hands. "It's identical to the book I found!" Arthur exclaimed. The dark skinned man opened the volume and, contrarily to before, it had words printed on it.

"This book is very old. It has belonged to wizard families for centuries. Most of the magical knowledge of this country is enclosed in it."

"Gupta, there is nothing written in that book!" Sadik said looking at the pages.

"What is written here is much more than a normal person's eyes can see," Gupta then turned towards the students, "It is necessary to know the history of Odun to understand the content of this book."


End file.
